Trapped In TWTNW
by Kurai-yay
Summary: This is about an 18 year old girl that loses her memory and wakes up in a colorless hell. She goes thru alot trying to regain her lost memory. She makes a few friends and a ton of enemies. She's not even sure if she'll survive thanks to her attitude.
1. Trapped In TWTNW Ch1Lost

I woke up dazed and confused

I woke up dazed and confused. My head thumped with wave upon wave of pain, it was as if the pain was in sync with the beating of my heart. My hand went to my temples to try and ease the pain. I knew it wouldn't stop the pain or make it better, but it was just a reaction I guess. I checked my surroundings…there was nothing, absolutely nothing! There wasn't a ground or a sky it was just a vast endless expansion of nothingness. I can't say that I wasn't scared, but I had an overwhelming feeling of helplessness and dread. I began to panic in my confusion. I ran from one place to another, but there was nothing to see nothing at all, no town or person…nothing. I sank to the ground hoping that it was some twisted dream, some unworldly delusion created by my imagination. Out of nowhere manifested a ball of light. In an instant my panic and the pain from my head dissipated, my mind was clear and I neared the orb of light. The curious little thing drew me in, but there was no alarm to it, nothing that indicated danger. It flashed a few times and I covered my eyes from the bright light. The curious little light was gone, but replaced with a mouse. I can tell it was a hologram...it didn't take a genius to figure that out. He spoke.

"Why hello!"

If I said that I was confused before, well now I was just down right baffled

"W-what??"

I mean how can a mouse talk??

"I said hello"

I came to a conclusion that this just had to be a dream, so I played along

"H-hello…"

"I've never seen you around, what's your name?"

I think I said:

"Kurai"

My head started to spin

"So your name is Kurai? I'm Mickey, Mickey Mouse!"

I didn't know where that name came from, but it just popped into my head, and I blurted it out. A dark realization came to me, one I hadn't thought about before

"Who am I…"

The mouse looked at me quizzically

"..but you just told me your name"

I sat on the floor once again, and I felt a sinking feeling inside of me.

"Who am I…where am I...what am I doing here!?"

I felt if I didn't get any answers I would surely go insane. My memory was void of anything…I had no past, as if I was a new born fledgling. Terrified and utterly helpless I ran my hands through my hair. It was short and silky, it was tied into a small high ponytail. I had a long red bang fall on each side of my face. I looked at my feet, then my legs. I was wearing black and white polka dotted shoes, and some snug jeans. I stood up and noticed I had on a studded belt, a plain black large hoodie and a tight black shirt on. I looked at my hands, and lifted the sleeves of the hoodie. My skin was a magnificent light tan-ish color…is this was really me, but then again who am I? Mickey kept looking at me strangely, then got serious

"You're not kidding are you?"

I shook my head and had to ask again.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the world in between the darkness and light-"

"What do you mean?...how did I get here?"

"The only way someone can come here is if they, themselves, don't know which path to follow…to be consumed by darkness or to be in the light."

"I want to be any where-any where but here..in this nothingness"

"I understand…oh and beware of the ones in black cloaks, they're bad news."

There was one more bright flash of light that caused me to shield my eyes again. When I opened my eyes and put my hands to my side again I saw that Mickey turned back into an orb of light then vanished. I looked at my new surroundings. This place was as colorless as the realm in-between light and dark.

Everything was white, it was pretty creepy. How can something be so…so white and _spotless_. Creepy was a fitting word. At that moment I felt the same vulnerability as before. I wanted to sit against the wall, or go back to the nothingness that resembled me. I heard a door open on the far side of the huge hall. Someone emerged, I gasped because it was one of the cloaked guys Mickey warned about. I swiftly and gracefully hid behind a column. I head the fiend's footsteps grow closer and come to a halt in front of the column I was behind. An alien voice came from him.

"I could have sworn I saw her here just now…"

I was sure he had found me and was just toying with me. I looked from behind the column, he was facing away from me, good, I thought. I snuck up from behind, quaintly not making a single sound and grabber the strings that were in his hooded cloak. I yanked them from behind causing the hood to fall off. I wrapped the strings around his neck, although I had to be careful from the spiky mane of red hair that threatened to poke an eye out. I choked him into submission. I kneed the back of his knees causing him to fall, as I kneeled still tightening the strings on his neck. I whispered threateningly in his ear.

"You are going to answer me some questions, and if you don't I'll kill you. If you try and run I will kill you, and if you don't cooperate I will kill you, so be a good boy and do what I say…got it?"

He struggled a bit, but it just brought more pain upon him. I kneed his back

"I'm not playing here!"

He grunted stopped his fussing.

"I'm going to let go, and when I do you stay put"

I let go of his strings and stood up behind him. He stayed sitting on the floor, just as instructed. I stayed behind him, to conceal myself from his gaze.

"Now, where is this place?"

With a growl he was reluctant to answer.

"This is Castle Oblivion."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind." --'

"I'm also called number VIII, or the Flurry or Dancing Flames…"

"Geeze, how many names do you have?! …wait, number eight? there are more of you guys?"

"Yes.."

"…well go on…"

"I am a part of Org. XIII, we seek only to find our hearts…"

"You don't have a heart?"

"No, none of us do."

I was intrigued now and wanted to learn more. I moved to be in front of him and looked down upon him as he looked up at me. He had radiant green eyes and curious little triangle things under each eye. He looked me up and down with a smirk it caused me to frown a bit

"Stand."

He did, and was taller than I was, about five inches or so. He looked me up and down again this time causing me to blush a bit, I regained my composure and continued

"What are you?"

"I'm a Nobody, babe."

He was talking flirtatiously and I poked him in the chest.

"Don't play your little games with me, what do you mean a Nobody?"

"When a person is made into a heartless they get their hearts taken away, they become heartless, but I am what was left. The hollow shell that willed it's self to live."

"…I see…"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm the one asking questions around here."

"Geeze, you sure are a feisty girl."

"…what ever, so how the hell do I get out of here?"

"You don't."

He was beginning to get on my nerves

"What do you mean I don't?!"

"You have to go forward to go back."

A sudden urgency hit me

"I-I don't want to go back into that colorless hell! I just want to get out of here!"

"I'm sorry, babe, that's not gonna happen."

In a fraction of a second he summoned two circular spiky weapons and drove one into my gut. It caught me completely by surprise, but I wasn't going easily without putting up a fight. I punched him square in the face, although even the slightest movement caused a shot of pain to ring out from my wounded stomach. Despite the pain I kicked and punched at him with all my force. He stumbled back a bit, then there was a wall of flames that surrounded us. The eerie beauty of the blaze took my breath away. As I stood there dumbstruck, admiring the enchanting fire there was a sharp pain that admitted from my back. It sent a pulse of pain throughout my body. When it traveled up my spine, into my cranium and finally hit my eyes they rolled back and everything was dark. I heard myself fall limb on the floor. The only thing I could feel was the intense, almost unbearable pain in my back and the terrible thumping of the migraine that pounded behind my eyelids. I heard Axel whisper an apology, then nothing.

I opened my eyes, but the world around me seemed fuzzy and unclear. I was in a laboratory like place. There were computers and people around me, staring at me.

"Where am I??"

It looked as if they didn't hear me.

"Where am I!!"

They still didn't seem to hear. I lifted a hand and walked a pace forward. My hand touched a pain of glass. My hands shuffled over the surface of the glass, I was completely encased. It was five feet in diameter, but it still, for the first time I felt closter phobic. I turned in a complete circle I was in a tube, sheathed like a lab rat!! I shot backwards and slammed against the wall of glass. I was trembling so violently my legs could hardly hold me up. My mind was racing and I was utterly confused. Despite my shaking legs I stood up and pounded on the glass. one of the scientist persons looked curiously at me. He had silver hair, tan skin and orange eyes. (we all know who that is!! D) he was wearing a lab coat, just like the few others that were manning the computers. He pressed a few keys on a board and I could hear him.

"Calm down, girl"

He spoke in an apathetic voice. I didn't like him all ready. I figured if I could hear him, then he could hear me now too.

"Where am I, who are you….wh-who am I? ...what are you going to do with me!?"

I looked down and there were some ant-like creatures that popped up from the ground, these things looked as if they were made out of pure darkness. I looked up at him pleadingly. A smirk came onto his features. I kept repeating the same thing over and over in my head, what the hell's going on!!

"Heh, first of all I am Xehanort, you are in my laboratory at Radiant Gardens. You however, are merely an experiment-"

"w-what are you going to do to me…"

My body began its small spasms again. He chuckled and pressed a button.

"Wait-NO!!"

I knew it was no use, I knew he couldn't hear me any more. Rage filled me as I repeatedly hit the glass with all of my might. Xehanort laughed from behind it, then made a gesture of some sort. The ant things jumped up on me, I struggled to throw them off, but their numbers increased and it got harder to fight. They clawed at me, and clung to my limbs, I collapsed from the weight of their numbers. Although they had little bodies the sheer size of the group completely submerged me in darkness. I felt plunged into it and saw a glow..a pink glow. As I looked at this baffled I realized that what I was staring at was my heart! I sat up with my legs criss-crossed and panting, I was covered in a cold sweat. A shot of pain surfaced from my stomach and back. I winced and held a hand over the wounded area. Once the pain subsided I thought out loud.

"…it was only a dream?"

I sighed with relief.

"……or…was it…a memory?"

I calmed down, realizing that it was, hopefully a dream and looked around from where I was at. I was sitting on a comfortably soft bed in a dim room. The only light came from the luminescent moon outside a huge window. I stared in awe at the deformed heart-shaped moon. I was completely enchanted by it's beauty. I heard distant footfall heading this way. As I tried to jump out of the bed my feet got tangled in the sheet that earlier covered me. I fell out of the bed making my wounds hurt drastically. I heard that not only one, but two people heading this way.

"Shit!"

I clumsily got up and immediately felt the cold air on my torso, I looked down upon my self to find that I was just wearing my pants and a black sports bra, my whole stomach was wrapped in bandages.

"That guy better not have been the one to do this!!"

I heard them stop in front of the door. The crack of light from under the door was obstructed by two sets of feet.


	2. Trapped In TWTNW Ch2Foes

My heart raced and I just had to get out of there

My heart raced and I just had to get out of there. I hurriedly went to the window and bust it open, the door knob turned. I looked down at massive drop, and its abyss of pure darkness.

"Man, there is no chance in hell I can survive a fall that big"

The door opened, it was Axel and a man that looked almost exactly like the one I saw in my dream. I stood there frozen as Axel stared at me wide eyed. The other looked at me unmoved. I began to climb on the windowsill. I was going to jump, but I don't know what possessed me to hesitate but from behind me I heard Axel.

"Oh, no you don't!"

"Shit."

Just as I let go of myself, and felt the chilly air begin to rush against my exposed flesh, a hand grasped my ankle.

"DAMMIT LET GO!!"

I looked up at him with a glare. He gave me a sly smirk.

"Are you sure about that, babe?"

I looked back down at the dark abyss, then up at Axel.

"I'd rather fall to my death than be with you."

"Oh, so harsh, I'm hurt."

He pulled me back into the room and set me behind him a few feet away from the window. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest. I glared at the Xehanort look alike as Axel closed and locked the window. I asked coldly.

"Who are you and why did you order that idiot to bring me here."

He looked at me seriously, then circled around me, this agitated me a bit.

"What are you vultureing me for?!"

A smirk came about his face and I had to restrain the urge to strangle him.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?"

"…"

"Do you posses any memories?"

"No."

I stiffened when Axel grasped both of my shoulders and said softly in my ear.

"Would you like to know who you were?"

The other interrupted and Axel stood back but still had his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I haven't formally introduced myself. I am Xemnas, or The Superior."

I was distracted by the thought of my dream, and blurted out.

"So you're _not_ him…"

"What was that, I didn't catch what you said"

I coldly shrugged Axel's hands off of my shoulders.

"It was nothing…"

Xemnas came forward, roughly grabbed my chin and inspected me critically. I jerked my head away and tried to bite him.

"Oh, so you've turned vicious! How splendid!"

He was still smirking.

"Why do you want me here…"

".."

"Tell me now! Tell me the absolute truth, I wan to know!!"

He looked down on me and was reluctant to speak.

"You were an experiment...I took out your hea-"

"It _was_ you!!"

"You remember?"

I kept up my icy gaze without another word.

"So you _do_ remember...do you also recall when you were turned into a Nobody like us?"

Through my mind's eye I saw the glow of my heart rising. I saw myself trying to reach out for it, but it slipped out of reach. I saw myself laying there alone in the unforgiving darkness, without a heart. My body laid there eyes half open, but glazed over as if no one was home.

'_Did-did this really happen to me??'_

Then I saw one of my eyes twitch, then slowly grow wide. The body, of it's own will, stood up and vanished in a pool of shifting darkness, I followed. I no longer saw my body but I was seeing through it now. I was back in the lab still inside my glass cage. I stood up and felt the cold glass. I reached out my hand and there was a portal that opened around whisping darkness. I stepped through it and was at Xehanort side. I didn't feel angry with him, in fact I was void of emotion. He stared at me for what seemed like forever I didn't flinch or move at all.

"Rukxia, (roo-k-si-ah) how do you feel?"

"I don't…"

My voice was so cold, so distant.

'_Did__** I**__ just say that?'_

Xehanort smiled in approval of his own work, things went dark and then I was brought back into reality when there was a hand being waved in front of my face.

"Huh?"

I saw that it was Axel

"Anyone home?"

He gave me a toothy grin, but I ignored him and looked sternly at Xemnas.

"You did it to yourself, didn't you?"

He was reluctant to answer

"Yes, I guess you could say that"

I nodded for him to continue

"I-or should I say Xehanort created you as an experiment, you were the first successful Nobody created."

"….how did he turn me back though?"

Xemnas glanced at Axel and he got the message, he left in a dark portal. Xemnas turned back to me.

"We don't know how you were turned back. One night you somehow managed to break out, we had been looking for you for hours…when we looked in the lab the heart you once possessed was gone and you had disappeared completely."

He moved closer and I felt totally uncomfortable.

"We have you now though…"

I looked at the ever so interesting floor with a glare.

"You want me to help you get your hearts back, right?"

"How did you do it,"

He began to walk around me again.

"How did you manage to make the merge, to become whole again?"

Despite my uneasiness, I looked up at him sympathetically.

"I honestly don't know…I-I can't remember any thing."

I looked down again.

"Your memory is coming back, right?"

I looked up at him suspiciously and without thinking I blurted out a yeah.

"I see…"

He snapped his fingers and many dusks appeared around me. I immediately glared at him.

"What the hell!"

His stare was neutral as the dusks grabbed on my limbs. I struggled by trying to kick them off, there were too many of them, I clenched my teeth. The bandages on my torso slowly began to be soaked in red as the wounds were reopened.

"It's not my fault you turned yourself into a nothing! I wasn't the cause of your own insane experiments!"

He stood very still, passive of my anger.

"True, you didn't force me to do this to myself, but you are making yourself sound like you are a victim…"

"Well maybe it's because I was turned into something I never asked for, or maybe it's because I'm being held down by these damn things!!"

I pushed some off and was able to free myself. I ran towards Xemnas and out of nowhere there was a flash of blue light and my hands held something heavy and cold that felt alien to me. It made me immediately stop and look down at my hands. I had a thick and heavy chain tat was about six feet in length. Masterfully mended at one end there was a heavy steel ball and on the other end there was a pendulum of cold scorched black steel, save for the sharpened length. On both sided of the deadly plate was the Kanji of "dark" carved into it that glowed red, like the glow of metal that had been in the fire. I stared in awe, absorbing every detail and completely forgot about Xemnas. The dusk nobodies crawled on to me again and although I swung and sliced thru them, more and more came up to hold me down.

Xemnas just stared down at me and I could tell that he was amused by all of this. I was eventually drained and had to let my arms drop. The dusks took the chance and held me down.

"Let me go you bastard!"

"…you will remain here..maybe I can use you again to see if I can recreate what might have given you your heart back…"

A portal emerged from behind Xemnas, but it didn't seem as if he conjured it up. My suspicions were proven when a blue haired pointy eared guy with an X shaped scar emerged from it. I couldn't free myself anymore and felt that irrepressible helpless feeling, I loath this feeling, and hated any one that made me feel this way. The guy with the scar bowed to Xemnas and looked at me with an unwelcoming smirk

"I remember you…why if it isn't the little lab rat"

Xemnas cleared his throat before he went on.

"Saix…"

I plainly figured that that was his name. He turned to his superior.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to escort her to Axel's room and tell him to keep an eye on her until further notice-"

My eye twitched when he mentioned Axel's name.

"Hey! I am **not** staying with that creep-a-zooid!"

They both looked uninterested in what I had to say.

"Hey! I said I'm not staying with that guy!!"

I think I struck one of Saix's nerves.

"Do you ever shut up!?"

I was caught off guard by his sudden outburst and was taken aback. After regaining my composure I struggled with the Dusks again and retorted.

"Hey, freak, I talk as much as I damn please!!"

"Why you little-"

Saix was about to come up and pummel me. He had a crazed look in his eyes, but it didn't intimidate me at the least. Xemnas placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to calm down a substantial amount and I wondered:

'_I thought they didn't have feelings, how could he have snapped at me like that though?'_

Xemnas walked a few paces forward leaving Saix behind and inspected me like before. Without looking away from me he instructed.

"Saix, perhaps it's better if you take her to number IX.."

"I'm right here you know…" (

I couldn't believe he spoke about me like that, as if staring at a picture, as if I wasn't there at all! He smirked when he noticed me coldly looking at him.

"Take her away, and get some of that others to make sure she doesn't run off again"

Saix came over next to me and bowed to Xemnas one more time

"Yes-sir…"

He stood infront of me, obscuring my vision of Xemnas walking through a portal and said to me.

"You're going to behave, or else I'll cut your head off."

Before he completely disappeared in the vortex I blurted out.

"Can I at least have a shirt?!"

I was ignored. After the dusks and my pendulum disappeared I got up impulsively and stood there dumbfoldded. Saix out lifted an arm then we were engulfed by darkness. Once he roughly pushed me out of the portal he snickered a bit as I fell on my hands and knees and looked back at him in distaste. In a flash I stood up turned, around and lunged at him. There was a flash of icy blue light and I was knocked back a few feet away, I didn't even know it when my back and head hit the wall. All I saw was a flash and felt an electric painful shock that surged throughout my body in an instant. I grunted loudly and my body shuddered, only renewing the dreadful pulse. My vision left me, I figured it was the cause of the forceful blow to my head…everything was black and consciousness slipped from under me.

I am not sure how long it took me to come to, but when I awoke I was in a vacant room, it wasn't the same one from before though. It was nicely furnished. There was an ebony desk with chair, the carpeting was a deep blue, and the walls were a light pale blue. I spotted some sort of instrument on the far wall next to a closet that resembled a cello. There were two other doors leading to what I guessed were a bathroom and my way out. A pang rang through out my head and I let myself fall back on the bed. I noted that the sheets that covered me were as blue as the floor. They were so soft, made from an exquisite material, which I imagined to be Egyptian cotton…the pillows were from the same pallid fabric, but as light as the walls themselves. The luxurious beddings made me think a little as I looked around more.

'_Hnm, who ever this room belongs to, I got to hand it to 'em they don't have bad taste…'_

I tuned my body to face the other way and there was a huge wall of glass. From what looked like a tower peeked in the eerie glow of the strangely shaped moon. I smiled a bit at its comforting luminescence. I noticed that I was wearing a silky black loose fitting shirt and underneath my bandages were clean and new. I suddenly heard a knock from the door and shut my eyes instinctively. I heard the door creak open and someone come towards the bed where I was laying.


	3. Trapped In TWTNW Ch3Wounded

Whoever it was; stopped at the foot of the bed, I dared not open my eyes, not even a small gash

Whoever it was; stopped at the foot of the bed, I dared not open my eyes, not even a small gash. I heard 'em retreat back to the door. After he softly shut the door I sat up and heard him sit against the wall aside from the door. I heard him converse with another. It was obviously a guy talking, so I stayed still and listened.

"She's still asleep…"

"Man, that girl can sleep!"

Right off the bat I knew that had to be Axel, the other voice was alien to me though.

"Shh, you'll wake her up."

"What ever, she should be up already…hey what do ya say we wake her up?"

"Wait-no!"

I heard a faint chuckle from Axel.

"Heh, don't be such a chicken, Demyx, c'mon it'll be fun! Please?"

"No, now leave her alone."

I heard Axel huff disappointed.

"Man if only she wasn't knocked out.."

I could tell that Axel was the one that sat against the door, obscuring the crack of light under it.

'_Great, just great, I can't get out now…'_

I heard a sigh from who I guess was Demyx.

"Man only if she wasn't knocked out…"

Axel then responded.

"You can thank Saix for that."

Demyx then thought out loud.

"She must be very brave to have tried and attack Saix…"

"She must'ah been insane to do so...I'm surprised he didn't kill he."

"She must have had a lot of guts to strike out like that…heh, maybe a death wish."

"Actually, she_ is_ a little feisty one.."

I got up from bed very quietly as Axel told Demyx about me. I creped near the door and listened to what nonsense Axel said about me.

"So I caught her just when she jumped out-I mean the nerve of that chick! ...she is kinda cute though"

Demyx agreed.

"Yeah…"

"But, man, she has an attitude problem! Very hot,"

'_Heh, this guy…'_

"I would just wanna-"

'_Oh hell no!'_

Demyx cut him off before he managed to go any further.

"If you're gonna talk about that kind of thing, then I'm outtah here."

"Oh, c'mon, don't be a little baby-"

'_Hn, this Demyx guy doesn't seem like a bad dude, but Axel…'_

I kicked open the door and sent Axel flying to the other side of the hallway. I caught them both off guard and they looked at me a bit shocked. I just stretched a bit and yawned pretending as if I had just woken up. I looked at Axel with a mock weary smirk. I looked at Demyx as if I didn't know he was there to begin with. The one named Demyx had light brown hair in a mullet, I spontaneously felt like giving him a more…_modern_ hair cut. He also had nice blue eyes, he was adorable I wanted to hug and cuddle with him. Axel snapped at me and caught my attention. I looked at him, he was sitting up and rubbing the top of his head.

"Hey!"

I lightly snickered as Demyx fell in a fit of laughter.

"Hey!"

I mocked.

"What was that for!?"

"It was for waking me up."

I bluntly retorted.

"Did you _have_ to kick open the door?"

"It wasn't necessary, but I felt like it, so yeah…"

He stood up and walked up very close to me. He looked at me in the eye, half glaring

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

He backed off and sighed a bit flustered then walked beside Demyx. Mullet boy made a gesture.

"Err, hi. I'm-"

"Demyx?"

I finished his greeting for him and smiled then Axel had to kill it and cut in.

"We're in-charge of you for the time being, so you'd better do as we say, got it memorized?"

"I take orders from no one."

"Aww, come one, don't be so harsh"

He had a hurt look upon his face, but I would not be fooled.

"You have no emotions, none of you do."

Demyx looked cheerless and it made me regret what I had said.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-"

Demyx lifted a hand for me to be silent.

"It's ok…we might not feel them now, but we remember how it was to be able to feel things like fear, happiness, sadness, and some of us…love"

I remained silent.

"At the very least, we act out what emotion we think is appropriate at the time"

"So it's just a play, an act or maybe…self delusion."

They looked down a bit and I felt sorry for them, yet I didn't know what possessed me to say such hurtful things. I started on my way without looking any of them in the eye. I heard them run a bit to catch up to me. Axel stopped in front of me causing to halt my advancement.

"Where do you thing you're going?"

"Out."

Silence, did they actually expect me to explain myself? I sighed heavily.

"look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, but I sure as hell ain't staying here to be a guinea pig again…"

I walked around him, but he caught my arm. I glanced at him coldly.

"We can't let you go."

". . . "

He opened a portal , grabbed my arm and began to drag me thru. I struggled as much as I could, and managed to kick him where it hurts most. He doubled over in pain as the other went to his aid. I laughed at Axel, feeling a little triumphant, then I snapped my self out of feel-happy-towards-myself-time and began to walk away by the time Demyx got Axel to sit up.

As I walked swiftly away there was a red flash and a wave of heat that radiated from behind me. Once I started to look back I saw from the corner of eye something slash through my shoulder and split the flesh with a burst of hot blood. I recoiled a bit, which immediately brought pain back to the earlier wounds. I then focused myself, I followed the object with my eyes, it went past me and began to turn around to hit me again and go back to its owner. With my unharmed arm I caught it and turned around quickly, just in time to deflect the other on coming charm with a waterfall of sparks. The chakrams in my hand began to burn, the intense heat was smoldering my flesh mending it with the metal. I kneeled in the pain and tried to let go of it, but the skin had melted with it. I screamed in pain, I wanted the pain to go away, my head, my wounded stomach and back, the melting flesh on my hand and shouted for it to stop. I closed my eyes and wished for the heat to subside and for my hand to be cured. Once I opened my eyes the pain was gone. I was holding on to the chakram and my hand was just fine and although I couldn't see it, I knew the wound on my back and torso were healed too. Then there was a pang of hurt that emitted from my shoulder. It was there, the gash that came from the object I now held on to stupidly. I looked at Axel who was sitting up no more than thirty feet away and glared as my arm went limb. I dropped the chakram, when it hit the floor it dissipated and left a wisp of darkness in its wake. He mirrored the same icy stare. I slowly got up, then my injured arm involuntarily twitched and shot the pain though out it. The pain pulsed from my shoulder, then to my spine, and in a wave consumed my body in stifling anguish. I fell to the ground on my side. Demyx ran towards me to help me up, but I protested and sat up clutching my shoulder. Axel was on his feet by now and stormed towards me. I stood up, he was still looking at me with that same solemnly angry look on his face. I knew what would stop him in his tracks.

"You're not really angry…"

His face saddened, but only for a split second.

"No, but you're really annoying."

He crossed his arms and looked away when Demyx came between us. I lifting my hand away from my wound and I inspected it. Demyx also looked at it curiously.

"You hurt her pretty bad, Axel…"

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not!"

He took a hold of my other arm and led me some where, I heard Axel reluctantly follow. He led us into a room I haven't seen before. It was a simple room, well kept, and fairly big. As I made note of a bookshelf chalk full of volumes, something caught my eye. On a couch there was someone, a guy, lying on his back reading a book held up over his face. A leg rested on the arm of the couch and the other was limply over the side, the heel of his foot on the floor. He slightly turned his head and looked at the ones who intruded. The gash on my shoulder wouldn't stop stinging and I sighed in an irritated tone and scolded at Axel, who stood directly behind me.

"Stupid Axel…"

He ignored me and walked forward towards the guy.

"Hey, Zexion, the boss-man said you gottah help us look after this little brat."

"You're the brat…"

I responded dully. He looked back at me with a scowl and I stuck out my tongue, just to agitate him further and to prove his point a bit. The one named Zexion put his book on the ground faced down so that he didn't loose his page, sat up, then stood and walked over to us. Demyx looked from the blue haired emo-looking Zexion to Axel, then to me and told Axel.

"But Xemnas said that we are in-charge of her."

Axel turned to Demyx and then said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"He said that I would also assign others to help me with her-"

"You didn't say that earlier…"

As Axel and Demyx rambled on, Zexion looked at me up and down. His scanning eyes made me uncomfortable.

"I remember you now…"

I realized he was one of the guys that were in the lab when I was turned into a nobody.

I straitened up and looked at him critically.

"Y-you were there…weren't you?"

"…yes, I was."

"You assisted him in extracting my heart!"

Axel and Demyx turned their attention to me and Zexion and watched quietly

"…how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long was I a Nobody for?"

"Around two and a half weeks…"

". . ."

I started to walk off, when Axel roughly grabbed my hurt shoulder; I grimaced and whined in pain.

"Gah-you fucking ass! As if it didn't hurt enough already!!" .

He immediately let go and stepped back as Demyx tried to soothe me. It made me wonder why Demyx was being so kind to me, when I've been nothing but cold…once the electrical pulses of pain faded I shot a daggered stare at Axel, and then he dared to mock me.

"You know there's no chance of getting out of here-"

"I wish you would just die."

Axel turned his back on me in half sentence, it got my blood to boil, and turned to Zexion

"So you're in charge of her now-"

Demyx cut in.

"I'll help!"

Zexion looked from Demy, to me then to Axel, then me again and Demy, then at me with a faint smirk. Reluctantly, without a word, accepted with a nod. Axel left after that leaving me with emo and mullet-boy.

I walked over to the bed and sat down looking down at my bloodied shirt and the wound. Zexion walked next to the bed where I sat and crouched down to eye level with me. I was caught a bit off guard when he gently took hold of my injured arm.

"We're going to have to wrap that up for you"

He let go of me and I slumped backward on his bed.

"Fine, whatever…"

Zexion instructed Demyx to get bandages, some stuff to clean away the blood and painkilling antibiotics. He then sat to my left. I laid there, looking at the ceiling lost in thought until Demy came back with all the stuff. I sat up and watched in fascination as they set everything up. Zexion told me to take the pain killer, after I did so, he turned away a bit.

"Ok, now I'm going to need you to take off your shirt-"

"W-what!?"

I crossed my arms over my chest defensively and looked at him as if he was crazy. I glanced at Demyx who was sitting on a chair in a corner with a faint blush. I looked back at Zexion and he regained his cool and said dully.

"I need to bandage you up"

I looked at Demyx with a pleading look and he just shrugged with a goofy smile. I sighed as I drooped my head down.

"Ok…but turn around until I say it's ok, got it"

Zexion didn't protest and turned around obediently and Demy covered his eyes with his hand. I turned around and slid the torn shirt and sports bra off, over my head. The wound stung a little as I let my arms limb to my side. I made a little sound of discomfort when I hugged, with my uninjured arm, the shirt to cover my bare chest.

"O-ok, you can turn around now…"

My face was really red and I was just uncomfortable with this whole thing. They did so and Demyx got up and grabbed the fresh bandaged as he sat to my other side.

Demy made some water appear and made it tenderly washed my wound over and over again until he was satisfied with its cleanliness. He was smiling and blushing all the while, which made me smile too. Then Zexion carefully tended to it. He seemed completely unmoved in the way he wrapped the soft cotton bandage, except for the tinge of pink on his face. Once he was finished I asked them to turn around again so that I would be able to put on the bra and shirt. They did so. Afterwards Zexion asked me if I was hungry. My mouth suddenly watered as I craved for some sweets. My eyes filled with a bight hopeful look. I wormed around in joy.

"I want some cake-no a muffin-wait do you guys have ice cream!?"

I sat with my legs folded on the bed looking up at Zexion and Demyx with my bright puppy-dog eyes.

"P-p-p-pwease?"

Zexion looked at me a little confused, but Demyx jumped off the bed grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. I had a big goofy smile on my face, the same one as Demyx. I looked back at Zexion and asked:

"You wanna come with?"

He slowly shook his head then I said n a sing-along tone.

"You're gonna miss out!"

"That's fine with me…"

I looked at Demy and shrugged, he then pulled me out the room and merrily led me down the bleached hall. As we walked down the hall I noticed another cloaked member heading our way from the other end.


	4. Trapped In TWTNW Ch4Pink

As we got closer and close to the other Org

As we got closer and close to the other Org. member, Demyx whispered to me.

"Ignore that guy, ok?"

I slightly nodded and kept my head down and my gaze to the ground. Once he passed us I gave an inaudible sigh of relief. Then froze.

"I haven't seen you around here before…"

I felt Demyx stiffen along with me and I had no choice but to turn around and confront him.

"Err I-"

"This is none of your business…Marluxia."

The cloaked figure pulled off his hood and silken rosy petals fell around him.

'_Pink!' D_

My eye twitched. He had pink hair and fair skin. He began with a smirk.

"Demyx, I never expected you, of all people, to stick up for anyone else. In-fact I've never heard you talk back to **anyone** before,"

He held his own chin in one hand and his elbow with the other then closed his eyes in mock thought.

"What's so special about this girl, eh?"

When he opened his eyes he was surprised that I wasn't there anymore. His body stiffened as I grabbed his hood from behind and peeked in.

"Where did those petals come from?" o.o

He turned around quickly and looked at me.

"How did you?"

"I is a sneaky bastard!"

Demyx came around and stood in between us.

"If you'll excuse us-"

"No, wait"

He pushed him aside a bit and Demyx hit the wall. He didn't hit it hard, but this Marluxia guy pushed him none-the-less. He walked closer to me and smirked.

"And what's your name?"

'_Who the hell does he think he is!'_

I held my chin up high.

"Like Demy said, it's none of your business…Pinky"

He was taken aback and I took my chance to grab Demyx's wrist and walk away. Once we went around a corner we began to laugh and snicker.

"Wow, Rukxia that was great!"

I paused.

'_**Rukxia'**_

I looked down with a weak frown that tasted like sadness. He immediately noticed this and slumped a bit to catch my eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"..It-it's noting really,"

I looked up wiping away the distant sorrow.

"Just call me Kurai, ok?"

He wasn't convinced at my fake smile, but then he lightened up.

"All right, Kurai!"

He straightened up.

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"We should get you a cloak, so that you-"

"Blend in?"

"Yeah…are you a mind reader?"

"Heh, I wish I was!"

We went to Demy's blue comfy room. I sat on the ebony desk and watched Demyx get me a cloak from his closet, and then I asked:

"Err, Demy?"

He was rummaging through his closet.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can get me a more…tighter shirt?"

"Oh, sure."

He went over to some drawers I didn't notice before and shuffled through them until he found it.

"Got it!"

He lifted up a long but slip black tank top. I hopped out of the bed and gratefully took it. Then he went back into the closet to look for that elusive black cloak. I sat on the bed again and took off the flowy shirt I had on, and then slipped on the snug tank top. Right when I got it on, he turned up from the closet with a cloak in hand.

"There, ya go"

I got in on and spinned around once.

"Damn, this thing rocks!"

"Yeah, I know..Well, shall we?"

I perked up remembering the sweets

"Oh, yeah!"

After going to the kitchen without any distractions we ate all the ice cream we could hold down. When we finished we headed back to Zexion's room to see what he was up to. As we got to the door Axel walked out through a portal next to us and turned to Demyx.

"The superior wants to talk to you…"

He then turned to me.

"Hey there, babe, hows it going?"

I just looked right through him with no interest.

"Still, as cold as ever I see…why don't cha come with me, I can warm you right up."

He gave me a perverted smile and I turned my head away in disgust, yet feverishly blushing.

"I think I'll just stay here with Zexion…."

Demyx nodded approvingly and Axel sighed, let down. Demyx then said:

"Stay here until I get back, k?"

"Yes-sir!"

After they both left I finally entered the room. He was boringly sitting up on the couch reading the same book he had been before when I previously went in. he had the paperback novel in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, which was resting on the arm of the furnishing. I jumped to take a seat dreadfully close beside him. He had to cringe so that he didn't spill any of his tea. I reached over him and took the cup out of his hand and brought it to me. He stared at me dully, but with a hint of a what-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing look. I brightly declared:

"I'm thirsty!"

I brought the cup to my lips and closed my eyes half way. I carefully sipped some and let the bitter-sweet, scorching tonic roll over my tongue, and linger in my mouth, savoring it before swallowing.

"Mmm" w

I placed the cup back into Zexion's hand, once again, reaching over to do so. I knew interrupting his reading would irritate him a bit, but I just wanted to see what he would do. He sighed and went back to reading his book. I looked at him, he was distracted with his reading.

I shifted in my seat and laid my head on his lap and looked up at him and the book cover. I felt his body stiffen and saw his left eye twitch or a split second. He looked down on me, and I looked up with a goofy grin.

"What book are you reading?"

"The Vampire Lestat…"

"Oh, that's nice"

I stayed there looking up at the title for a few minutes until he cleared his throat. I shifted my head to look at him. He was obviously getting agitated. And I wondered to myself.

'_Was he staring at me this whole time?'_

"What is it?"

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

Now, I was just flat-out playing with him.

"Getting off"

I rested my hands behind my head and made myself comfortable there.

"Nah, I like it here"

He looked up and sighed flustered.

"Fine, whatever…"

A few minutes passed as he read quietly to himself and I got bored and openly commanded.

"Read to me"

"wh-what?"

"I didn't stutter…"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked ahead eyes glazed over.

"Why are you so cold to me? What did I do to deserve this? All I ask is for a small excerpt…"

I was growing more and more distant to my surroundings and wondering to myself.

'_What do I_ _**truly**_ _want?'_

I heard him sigh and unwrap my arms from him. I felt him sit me up straight next to him

"No, what you truly want is to know what's going on, and how to get out of here…"

I still had the distracted look in my eyes. I felt so detached right then I didn't make any effort to respond, he knew the answer.

"All I can tell you is what you already know about what's going on, as for how to get out of here…in you current state there is no way."

I slightly turned my head and looked at him from the corner of my eye. He immediately knew what I was thinking, or it was only obvious.

"You are required to have the power of darkness, in order to create the portals that will get you out."

He sighed a bit disappointed in himself.

"I'm not supposed to be giving you any hints, but here I am blabbering away…"

He solemnly stared at me for a while then picked up his book and began to read out loud for me. There was a passage that intrigued me. It was in the book he was reading from The Vampire Lestat, during the time that his friend, Nicky, was talking to him. (page 64..it's my favorite quote in said book! w)

"You have a light in you that's almost blinding. But in me there is only darkness. Sometimes I think it's like the darkness that infected you that night…. You were so helpless, so unprepared for it. I try to keep that darkness from you because I need your light. I need it desperately, but you don't need the darkness."

He read aloud to me for a while and I listened intently letting it all sink in, in time I fell in love (metaphorically speaking) with the story and the characters. And when he stopped I pleaded him to go on, but then Demyx came back through a portal.

"Aww, Demy, you're such a buzz kill."

He looked at me completely confused. I wouldn't blame him though. He walked up to the couch and waited for me to stand up with him, and so I did.

"What's wrong...what did Xemnas wanna talk to you about?"

"Oh…errr…it was nothing important…"

I looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not dense ya know…what's going to happen?"

"…well there is something"

Zexion just sat there listening curiously.

"He said that you…err…"

"That I what?"

"His orders are that you will stay under…"

"Under who?!"

By this time I was shaking him back and forth.

"Spit it out!!"

"He said that you will stay with Marluxia or else you'll have to be thrown into Saix's care…"

"WHAT?!"

"That's what he said"

"Why can't I stay with you or Zexy??"

"Sorry, Kurai, but he's the boss…"

I hung my upper body down in disappointment.

"Fine, what ever…"

Demy rubbed my back hoping that it will make me feel better, it didn't help, but I shoved that I was glad that he made an effort. He opened a portal and I said a sweet little good bye to Zexion. The portal lead us to a green house of some sort. It was completely stocked with many rare flowers and well nourished plants of many types.

"Whoa, I knew he was frilly but what's up with all the flowers?"

"Well, Marluxia is a bit….exaggerated…"

"I don't like Pinky…"

"I'm sorry what was that?"

Demyx and I froze in place, then we slowly turned our heads around. It's only obvious who was there.

"I didn't catch that, can you repeat it?"

I wrangled up my courage and stood up straight.

"I said that I don't like you, Pinky."

He leaned down a little to see me eye to eye

"Truth is, _darling_, I don't like you either"

"Then you shouldn't use such flattering words, _love_."


	5. Trapped In TWTNW Ch5Heart

Marluxia glared at me

Marluxia glared at me

"Marluxia, the superior put you in-charge of her for a while, so…"

I decided to interrupt rudely.

"Fine,"

I wrapped my arms around his neck all out of the blue and dramatically stated:

"That means we'll be spending a ton of quality time together, Pinky!"

He unwrapped my arms from round his neck.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Well, well, looks like someone is flirting with death right now,"

A malevolent smirk tugged on my lips.

"But fine…Marly…"

His eyes scolded me as Demyx got in-between us.

"Err, Kurai, just don't cause trouble..._please_ don't cause any trouble!"

I whimpered, then regained my posture.

"Fine…I'll be a good girl"

"Ok then I guess I should be off now…"

"Bye Demy!"

I hugged him good bye and he went thru a portal leading to who known where. W ended up in a green house of some sort. Thee were flowers and plants of many variations; dessert plants, tropical plants, beautiful flowers, rare species of flora it was truly an impressive collection of greenery. I turned to face him boredly.

"Wellp, looks like I'm stuck with you…"

He walked up to me and messed up my hair then headed off towards a newly opened portal.

"Heh, not at all, _darling_"

I ran after him because I didn't want to be stuck in that flora paradise that is a green house.

"Wait up!"

He chuckled as he made it thru and closed the portal leaving me in said floral hell.

"You fucking ass, you were supposed to look after me, not leave me unsupervised!!"

I searched frantically for an exit. There were none. I hatched an idea and smirked deviously.

The next day. I was cozily sleeping on top of a table that used to have a bunch of newly blooming roses on it, and used the cloak as a blanket. I woke up to a loud shrill scream.

"What did you do!!"

I yawned as I stretched sitting up .

"I hope you learned a lesson from this, don't leave me unattended…especially with your most prized possessions…"

A portal opened up behind me. Demyx, Axel, and Zexion came thru. They looked at the place in disbelief. Axel poked my back nabbing my attention from a shocked Marluxia.

"You managed to burn every plant in this joint??"

I smirked proud of my handy work glancing at the ruin that befell Marluxia's green house.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to pull it off…green flames are very beautiful"

Everything was singed, we were the only living things in the garden of ashes. ((oh, that would be a good band/song name "garden of ashes…")) Marluxia bended down and touched the black soot that layered the floor.

"You burned it…burned it all…"

"First sign, shock…second sign denial."

"No, this cant be..no…"

"Third is anger, and this would be the right time to run away, so if you could open up a portal, I'll be on my way now…"

"You burned **everything**!!"

:o "Quick Demy, open! **Open**!!"

Marluxia was in a rage and summoned a scythe then came after me. All the guys got out of the way and I knew it was too late for them to help me out without intervening from the fight. I dodged many swipes and slid under one of the still in-tact tables and crawled out when he slashed it in half. The others were standing around just watching, it really irritated me.

"A little help here!"

He managed to reopen the wound on my shoulder. It stung and made me whine in pain. He smirked liking the pain he made me suffer I heard a swooshing sound behind me and looked back. It was a dark portal. I immediately ran for it, and surprisingly, he didn't follow. I got to the other side I came into a completely unfamiliar room. It was bleached white, spotless and smelled of roses

"Shit-"

There was another portal that opened up and surely enough it was the owner to the frilly smelling room. He had a smile that would intimidate the most demonic being. It sent shivers down my spine I crawled backwards with the help of only my right arm. My head bumped against the wall and it seemed that I was a cornered worm that tried to crawl away from the bird. He raised the scythe and I shut my eyes tightly. A few milliseconds later there was a loud metallic clash then a thud on the floor a few feet away. I opened my eyes and saw that Marluxia was holding his side and glaring at something. I followed the path of his vision and saw that it was Axel. A chakram came back to him.

'_Did he just-'_

"Kurai! Are you ok??"

From behind Axel Demyx ran out of a portal and came next to me. He eyed the dark stain on the cloak I had on.

"I-I'm fine..really."

He helped me up, by that time Marluxia was shouting curses at Axel. Zexion came over and opened up a portal for us to get out of. We retreated to Zexion's room were he, regrettably, took a look at my wound again. A few moments later Axel came in. I slowly made my way towards him and stood erect infront of him.

"Axel, I'm sorry…"

"w-what?"

"I misjudged you, and it was wrong of me to, so I'm sorry….but answer me this…why'd you help me?"

He smirked.

"Well, I was a bit disappointed that you burned his precious garden before I did, and for that I think you're ok."

A light smile played on my face.

"You know I still owe you for the little number you did on my shoulder."

"Ok, I'll admit that I went a bit over board."

"Yeah, you did."

"Don't push it, kid."

"I'm no kid!" XP

He crossed his arms.

"Uh, huh sure you're not."

I stuck out my tongue and he sneered. I stuck out my hand, he looked at it for a while, and then he firmly shook it.

"Looks like we're pals now, right?"

"Err, it's too early to say that just yet."

I smiled wearily and went to the small book shelf Zexy had and looked over the titles on their spines. There was the recognizable sound of an opening portal. Everyone's attention was drawn. We were all surprised (although they didn't show it) that it was Xemnas and Saix who walked out of it.

'_This cant be good…not at all'_

Xemnas had the same expressionless face he always had. He and Saix walked up to me. Xemnas took charge without taking his eyes off of me.

"Saix, restraint her."

I gasped when Saix swiftly went behind be in a blur and roughly grabbed my wrists and twisted them behind me. I struggled to free myself, but the more I squirmed the more tightly he held on. The others knew they couldn't do anything to help me at all, I felt that hated feeling of defenselessness. With my shoulder flaring in renewed pain, and my wrists being crushed I couldn't do anything either. Instead of trying to fight and it getting me into more pain I just went lax. I knew that this time would come, the time they would try and rip out my heart again…

Xemnas opened a portal leading me to my doom. I glanced at everyone that had become like friends to me with one final distressed look. After Xemnas went through the portal Saix shoved me through. The next thing I know I'm laying down being strapped to a cold metal table, it was as if I was thrusted into Dr. Frankenstein's lab, and **I** was the experiment! As my eyes tried to scan my surroundings and tried to calm my buzzing thoughts. Just as I settled my thoughts there was a sting on my thigh. I raised my head to see what it was that got me, apparently it was a syringe full of some jet black liquid.

'_Shit, call me crazy, but that doesn't look the slightest bit like a good thing'_

Almost immediately I could actually feel the liquid surging though my veins, I started to freak out. Whatever that stuff was it felt like it was actually hot sauce going through out my body. I squirmed and writhed in pain. My wrists and ankles were strapped down with thick leather. I suppressed a scream. As my vision blurred with tears I saw someone I never expected. Zexion, he was holding up another syringe. I wanted to ask him why..I thought we had some sort of friendly bond with each other. I managed to see him give me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry…"

There was that sting once more, and the sensation that followed caused me more pain that I though imaginable. My vision went, along with my other senses. There was darkness, only darkness…a never ending black abyss, which is all I could see in my mind's eye..or was it my real vision? After what seemed like hours there appeared two dots of yellow. They appeared out of no where and I was curious. They came closer.

'_There yellow orbs seem familiar, but where have I seen them before?'_

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, my body felt heavier as if something jumped on me.

'_Wait a minute, a __**heartless**__!'_

There was no light, but for some inexplicable reason I could see it clearly. It was clawing at me, at my chest. Its claw glowed or a moment with a dark fog then it ripped at my chest. I gasped and shut my eyes tight. When I opened them I was back on the cold metal table, a heartless was, indeed, on top of me. A floating deep red heart was hovering over my chest.

'_m-my heart…'_

Regardless of who I could tell was Xemnas, Saix, Zexion, and some other guy were standing around me, I tried reaching up for it, but forgot that my hands were bound to the table. I wanted to grab it and shove it back into place, but my arm felt like it was made out of lead. It was so close it seemed as though I could almost get it but then the heartless jumped up to snatch it away. All of a sudden there was a quick flash of red and a trail of dissipating darkness. Xemnas had swiftly gotten rid of the heartless and stepped back a bit letting the creepy looking guy encase my heart in a glass dome like container. With as much strength I had left I jerked my hand and tried in vain to rip off the bind. The guy stepped back and cursed, my sudden action frightened him I guess. Xemnas then reassured him.

"Vexen, she can't possibly be able to break it…let's observe."

Zexion gave me a worried look. I stared at Xemnas and the one named Vexen. Rage replaced all the pain and fear that I possessed. They wanted my heart, well I wasn't about to let them take it that easily! With all I had in me I pushed my wrist up, the jagged leather trimmings cut into my wrists. Despite the pain I kept struggling. I let out a cry and forced my hand up in a burst of energy the strap on my wrist ripped off from its hold on the table. My hand shot up and I grabbed my contained heart. Vexen then also took hold of it. The cut on my wrist was spewing out blood and my strength had come to the end of its length. I couldn't hold on any longer. I screamed in frustration as I felt it slipping away. I pulled back as hard as I could and felt it break. As I fell back I felt a jolt of something throughout my body.

I fell backwards banging my head against the cold metal. I felt the back of my hair soaking up the life fluid that dripped out. I felt dizzy, it was worse when I closed my eyes. It felt like the world was spinning that or I was on an insane roller coaster ride that was out of control. My body involuntarily started to convulse, my eyes grew wide. Pain once again suddenly shot thru my body. I was terrified.

'_Am I going to die now?...what will happen from here?….why?'_

My eyes blinded with tears everything was rapidly turning black. Sure enough there was that infernal bite of a needle. I soon fell in to sweet numbing darkness.

I woke up a different person…there was something missing. I was incomplete. I looked around and realized that I was in the lab that I passed out in, alone. The cut on my wrist was tended to, bandages were wrapped around my head, there was no sign of anything that happened by the look of the cloak and shirt I was wearing.

"Where is every one?"

My other wrist was still fixed to the table, as were my ankles. My strength wasn't back yet. It seemed that they left in a hurry, it was obvious that Zexion was the one that stayed behind to tend to my wounds. It was only a bit comforting to know that he didn't want to help them take my heart. I just laid back my head on the cold hard table. I lost track of time and it seemed that I was there for hours. I was bored out of my mind when there was the sound of a portal opening and closing. I heard footsteps approach the table, I already knew that it was Zexion.

"Hey Zexion…he managed to take it, didn't he…"

"…only a fraction of it"

He hovered over me as he took off the leather straps.

"Wh-what do you mean only a _fraction_ of it?"

He managed to take them all off and I sat up curious.

"When you fought for it there was a flash and I believed that the part you held on to willed itself back into you."

"…I did feel something weird when I was falling back…and I can feel emotions….b-but there is something I don't get."

"What might that be?"

"Even though I c-can feel emotions…I feel really strange, l-like as if something is missing"

"The other part of your heart"

"Well, yeah…b-but I don't know, there something weird about me...I don't feel like me… I-I don't know"

"It seems that you are stuttering extensively now"

I lifted my slightly closed fist to cover my bottom lip. And blushed a bit

"b-but what does it mean?"

He pondered for a minute.

"I have an idea…"

He opened up a portal and we walked thur. Once we got thru I was glomped by Demyx. I yelped in surprise as I fell to the floor along with him. He was on top of me with a wide goofy grin I was blushing madly. Axel lifted him off of me and I got up quickly and brushed myself off.

"H-hi Demy..Axel"

Axel got real close to me, his face inches away from mine, my face flushed unintentionally again.

"Hey, did they hit you on the head or some thing?"

"No..wh-why?"

"You seem different."

Demy popped out from behind him .

"Yeah…what did they do to you?"

"Just as I suspected,"

We turned our attention towards Zexion.

"The part of your heart that they took was your courage"


	6. Trapped In TWTNW Ch6Complete

"M-my heart

"M-my heart?"

My head sunk down a few notches and my hands went together and up to my chest. Demy rubbed my back making me feel a little bit better, then Axel slapped my back causing me to go forward a bit and almost losing my balance. The old me would have kicked him in the ass or something gutsy like that just to test his nerve, but I wasn't like that anymore I lost my zest. I looked at Zexion pleadingly.

"Please, where are they keeping my heart?"

"You know I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"b-but I must get it…some how"

"There's no way that you can get it."

"Its stupid, but I did it once, and m-maybe I can do it again…"

Axel poked my shoulder and I cringed a bit.

"Geeze, I'm not gonna kill you, ya know..But I am going to help you get your heart back."

I turned around with a great big smile on.

"Really?!"

"That's not like you at all, Axel…"

"Well, I want her to get her courage back. She's no fun like this."

"I-I am too!"

"Wanna go dye Marluxia's hair green?"

"He'd kill me!"

"See, Zexion, I told you…"

I rubbed my arm nervously.

"L-let's get it right now"

"Now?!"

Axel grew a smirk.

"Y-yeah, they won't expect it!"

"I bet they are still experimenting with it."

Zexion discouraged me a bit, but I was still down for it and gave Axel a look that said lets go.

"Z-Zexy, can you tell us wh-where they are keeping my heart?"

"Sorry, I can't do that…"

Axel looked thoughtful.

"Its gottah be in Vexen's lab, right?"

Zexion held his tongue like he was ordered to. I boldly grabbed his hand in both of mine and looked deep into his eyes, the gate way to one's soul.

"P-please…all you have to do is nod if Axel got it right…"

He scanned over his hands in mine, then sighed in defeat and nodded once at Axel. A slight blush played on my face as I said thank you in a small and sincerely soft voice. Axel quickly grabbed my hand and opened a portal. I was pulled into a different lab and saw that it was abandoned for some reason. We slid behind a desk just to make sure. There were foot steps and we hid under, and boy was it crammed. We were very still as the footfall crossed from one side of the lab to the other. We decided to take a peek and see who it was. It was Saix. ((betcha though it was gonna be Vexen, huh?)) He had a white lab coat. A light blush came across my face and Axel saw it.

"Looks like some one has the hots for Mr. bi-polar."

"wh-what, I don't!"

We whispered and it ended long after Saix left, with Axel making me admit that he looked good in a lab coat. Once we stopped out quarrelsome bickering, we looked around for my missing heart. I spotted it across the room and approached it quickly.

"Psssst, Axel, i-its here!"

I pointed to it. It was encased, impossible to get to without breaking the glass. He was going to break the glass for me with one of his chakrams, but I stopped him as he raised it

"Wait, Axel!...what happens when I-I get it back? It's only obvious th-that I can't stay here…wh-what should I do then?"

He scratched his head a bit.

"I'll just send you to someplace where they can't find you, some where, where we'll visit, hows that sound?"

"I-I'd like that."

I smiled a bit. He raised the chakram and drove it down on the thick glass casing. Just as soon as it shattered there were red flashing lights and an alarm was raised and Axel gripped my shoulder.

"Get it, hurry!"

I quickly snatched it up, just as I did there was an exhilarating pulse that went throughout my body. It was the closest thing to ecstasy to feel so complete. I looked back at Axel who was looking at his hand that let go of my shoulder strangely. I looked at him weirdly and he smiled. It would have been ordinary, but nobodies can't feel emotions and that smile was a genuine heart felt smile. Axel opened a portal.

"Wait, Axel, thanks!"

He smirked. When I turned my back to him in order to be on my way he spun me around, held me firmly by my arms and kissed me on the lips. It was a tender, yet forceful kiss, completely unexpected and rude but totally welcomed and passionate. He shoved me backwards into the dark portal. I fell on my ass and closed my eyes from the impact. I saw the portal close before me and I kept staring at the spot for some time wondering if what had just occurred really did happen. I stupidly placed my fingers on my lip. I heard some one approach from behind and it caused me to stand up ready to defend myself. Before me stood a spiky blond haired not too shabby looking guy with blue eyes. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

"Err,"

I didn't want to attract attention to myself.

"I'm no one."

"…hmm…I've never seen you here before, what's your name?"

I thought over carefully if I should reveal my name to him, since I was probably going to be searched for.

"…my name is of no importance"

I put on my hood and began to walk away in no particular direction. I was relived that he didn't follow. But now I felt stupid for not knowing the slightest bit where the hell I was heading to.

"Man I should have asked him what this world is…"

I gave out a little sigh and then,

"You should have asked who what?"

A person surprised the wits out of me.

"Gahh!"

I fell on my side and struggled to keep my heart from exploding out of its rib cage for a second. I looked up at her clumsily from my place sprawled on the floor.

"How the hell did you do that! I didn't hear you come near me at all!!"

A short black haired girl smiled brightly.

"I'm a great ninja, that's why!" 3

I blinked a few times, then she helped me up.

"Soo, what's your name, stranger? Leon says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but you don't look mean or anything like that."

I smiled a little. She didn't seem like a bad person.

"Kurai's the name!"

I threw a hand out for her to shake. She grabbed my hand and shook it madly.

"Nice to make your acquaintance! I'm Yuffie!"

I laughed a bit and she followed my example.

"So, Yuffie, who's this Leon you speak of?"

Someone approached us from behind

"I'm this Leon she speaks of."

Yuffie hid behind me and with a nervous laugh said:

"Oh, h-hey Squally"

She waved a hand nervously at a guy with brown hair and a scar that wentr from the rim of his nose to his forehead.

"I told you never to call me that,"

He looked at me coldly, but I couldn't care less about first impressions, because he just rubbed me in a wrong way.

"Who are you."

That was a command, and I don't do well with authority.

"What's it to you?"

His cold stare could have given me frost bite, but I smirked instead. Yuffie sensed the tense air around us and hopped in between us.

"Leon, this is Kurai..err, she just got here, so I'm going to show her around!" '

His eyes didn't leave mine, not even for a moment.

"…"

He just turned his back and left. I looked at Yuffie after he was out of sight.

"What crawled up his ass?"

"Oh, he's always a grump…he could be ok sometimes too ya know…"

"Heh, I bet he can."

Yuffie grabbed my arm.

"c'mon! I said I was going to show you around, didn't I?!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

As we walked along she told me that we were in the previous Hallow Bastion, which they now called Radiant Gardens. I was very intrigued with this place, they were on their early stages on reconstructing the place.

"Oh! Can I help!!"

"You seriously wanna help us?"

"Well, yeah! Think of it as this, in a few years, when everything it rebuilt, you will look at some extravagantly beautiful building, or house, or what ever and say to your self, 'I helped re-build that!'"

"Yeah, I get where you're going with this."

Yuffie took me to someplace where a wizard healed my wounds completely. We got to the out skirts of the town and went into a crystal fissure. We chatted about unimportant things. She led me towards a clearing where I spotted the same blond I met when I just got to this world. Before exposing ourselves, I pulled Yuffie behind a big rock with me and whispered.

"Who's that guy over there?"

She looked over the rock, then smiled at me.

"Oh, that's just ol' Cloud boy"

"Cloud?"

She nodded.

"Wh-why you ask…eh?"

She rubbed her elbow against my side.

"You have a crush??" x3

"No!"

"Then what is it, and why are we spying on him?"

"Yeah, why are you spying on me?"

We both yielded in surprise and leaped forward by Cloud's unnoticed sneak attack.

"Spying? Who's spying. I don't see anyone spying. Yuffie, do you see any one spying!?"

We both laughed nervously, then out of no where a dark portal began to open. Cloud took out a ridiculously big sword and Yuffie grabbed her big shuriken from her back. I felt like a loser, not having a weapon and such. I then cut off my thoughts of weaponry and directed my attention to the portal.

'_Shit, they came for me!'_

I hid behind the big rock that me and Yuffie hid behind a few moments ago and whispered loudly so that only Yuffie could hear.

"Psst, I'm not here ok?"

She looked a bit confused, but then nodded. The person that walked out of the portal was the last person I'd expect. Out came Marluxia and all his rose pedaled loveliness. ((if ya didn't get the sarcasm, add milk, then stir! ;3)) He called out to them in a controlled voice

"Do you know where I might find a girl who goes by the name of Kurai?"

I looked solidly at Cloud, but I never gave him my name so I should be safe, right? …wrong.

"Is the girl you're talking about a mere pain?"

"Cloud, don't give her away!"

'_Oh, my god. what idiots!'_

Marly narrowed his eyes.

"Where are you hiding her?"

Since there was no use for this melodramatic hiding spot I stood up and stepped forward between Cloud and Yuffie. I first looked at both of them and said.

"Nice going, guys"

Then I turned to Marly. I saw that he was still "mad" about his flowers.

"If you've come to retrieve me, then its no use."

He came close and held my chin in mock tenderness.

"Oh, darling, if you only knew what calamity you caused back at the castle…some of them got punished you know."

I smacked his hand away form me. I was immediately scared for them, the guys I left behind so selfishly. I knew he hit me in my weak spot, my friends. With out analyzing the situation I was in I blurted out impulsively.

"Marluxia, what did they do to them?!"

"Only if you knew…now lets stop with the chit-chat and get down to business"

He summoned his scythe. Yuffie immediately sprang to my side and I looked at her a bit shocked.

"You'd fight for me, even though we just met??"

She smiled brightly at me.

"We're friends, right?"

I couldn't suppress a smile and nodded. Marluxia spent no time in charging at us, or me in particular. Yuffie tried to fight him, off but he was too quick and maneuvered around her and headed towards me, scythe raised. In a moment of panic I shut my eyes and raised my hands to shield myself of what seemed inevitable. There was a clang of metal. I looked up and Cloud's sword was grinding against Marly's scythe.

"Cloud."

I heard myself whisper. His sudden actions reminded me of what Axel did when he came to my aid…

'_Axel…what have they done to you?'_

I felt really bad for leaving him like that, in such a predicament.

"STOP!"

Yuffie, Cloud and Marluxia looked at me alarmed. The two warring ones put down their weapons. I hugged Cloud from the back without warning and whispered into his back

"Any person with half a brain can tell that you didn't like me, but you still came to my defense…thank you."

I turned my head to look at Yuffie and spoke so that only she could hear.

"Yuffie, you rock!"

Then I turned to my mortal nemesis.

"What happens if I go back with you?

"Well, I would first beat you senseless for what you did to my flowers, and then Xemnas would take your heart out permanently"

"No, I meant what would happen to Axel and the others?"

"Oh, them. Well Axel has already faced heavy punishment, as the others I don't really know."

"…looks like I have no choice.."

Yuffie interfered.

"You just can't follow him to your death!"

"Who said I was going with him?"

My smirk was filled with malice, he mirrored my expression.

"So you're going to face me at last?"

"I'm no longer going to hide behind my friends, and let them protect this little black lamb! I'm going to stand up and fight!!"


	7. Trapped In TWTNW Ch7Meeting

The chain and pendulum appeared suddenly in my hands as if I had called it with my heart

The chain and pendulum appeared suddenly in my hands as if I had called it with my heart. I began to rotate the deadly plate so that it would accumulate speed and deadly force. I readied myself as he pushed Cloud aside with his scythe and came after me. I dodged a powerful swipe, but didn't see the flurry of razor sharp pedals come at me from its blade. I managed to cover my face with my arms allowing them to add scarlet scratches to my flesh. Before the pendulum dropped because of my sudden stop I twisted around gaining its force back and swiped it at his feet, he jumped to dodge, and right from the air I kicked him with as much force as gravity permitted. He kneeled on the ground, his scythe in one hand and the other hand on his stomach. He growled and swiped at my feet, and using the same tactic to bring him to his knees, but instead I back flipped barely missing the attack, and kicking him in the jaw while I was at it. He stumbled back and I dropped the bladed plate on his shoulder causing formidable damage. It gashed him from the shoulder to his chest, he got lucky I missed his gut. He grunted loudly in pain and made a portal to leave in. I was going to follow, but just then Cloud caught my hood and I fell back on him on my ass. My chain and pendulum fell with a loud clang then disappeared and I yelled at him without thinking

"What the hell! That was my chance of going back there!"

Yuffie quickly got me off of him. Cloud stood up then dusted himself off

"If you were just to barge in there who knows what could have happened. For all you know there might be a trap…..you are too impulsive."s

My nerves calmed when I heard his collected voice

"Oh…"

Then I whined

"But I could have-"

Yuffie put a finger on my lips.

"No. you have to rest up a bit…plus, I have a feeling that it's not the last that we'll see of him."

"Your right...I should prepare for when that time comes."

"Like she said, first you have to rest a bit…"

I looked at Cloud with a raised brow.

"Wait a minute, since when do you care?"

He looked a way for a moment and began to lead us away from there. I walked along side Yuffie as she cleaned up my arm that dealt the damage of a barrage of frilly petals.

"Heh, I got my ass kicked by flowers!"

She giggled a bit.

"You were great, girl, you got serious skills!"

"Do I have enough of them to be a ninja??"

She smiled happily.

"Maybe!"

When we got to the Borough, Cloud looked at Leon as if he needed a word with him, they both left and I went to sit on the bed. Yuffie looked about the room and found what she was searching for.

"Eureka!"

She came up to me with something in hand.

"Here, drink this"

I looked at the bottle filled with a rich green liquid.

"What is it?"

"It's a potion that will heal up your wounds."

I took a slug out off it then make a grossed out face.

"Yeah, it's terrible, but look!"

She pointed at my arm and I watched as the scratches cleared up. I was truly amazed. Someone came in through the door. It was a young lady, she had long brown hair that was in a braid, green eyes and a pink dress. My eye twitched.

'_**Pink…**__again…'_

A guy also came in. He looked older than Cloud and Leon put together. He had short blond hair. He looked at me and Yuffie.

"Hey there, I'm Cid-"

"And I'm Aerith"

"Who might you be Missy?"

I stood up and bowed slightly.

"I'm Kurai-"

Yuffie didn't fail to jump in.

"She'll be staying with us for a while!"

The girl smiled

"How nice."

"That's grate, as long as she doesn't the computer."

Cloud and Leon came back inside serious as ever. They both approached me and Yuffie, Leon was the first to begin the inquiring.

"Who was the guy with the cloak?"

"He was a Nobody…"

I explained what a Nobody was and told them about the Organization.

"And why are you wearing a cloak yourself?"

"I was just an experiment to them in the beginning"

"What do you mean by _the beginning_ and why are they after you?"

"Well, I was the first Nobody created, I was just a lab rat to them...but then I somehow stole back my heart and gained it after they had become Nobodies themselves. It was too late for them to turn back once they figured that it was a big mistake and they wanted to know how they could get their hearts back. I befriended a few of the members, and one of them helped me get my heart back after a second extraction, they are after me again for escaping…"

"Now that you've beaten one of then he is going to tell their leader and he is sure to send more…"

He sighed heavily…I thought about the problems that might arise from this.

"I can leave if you want me to…"

"wha?!-Kurai-chan, you cant leave!!"

"I'm sorry Yuffie, but if I stay I'll only cause problems."

I sunk back on the bed and looked down saddened and in need of hope. Yuffie sat down with me. Yuffie's hand softly clutched my shoulder, then she stood up quickly

"She's going to stay here!"

I held her arm.

"Yuffie, it's ok really-"

"No, "

She turned to Leon and the others.

"Can't you see, she needs our help, and I'm not about to abandon a friend in need!"

My spirit was raised by her determination. Leon looked at her hard, but Yuffie didn't falter. He sighed a bit agitated.

"Fine she can stay…"

Yuffie yelped in joy then glomped me to the bed.

"Yay! You can stay!!"

"Heh, your saying this as if I'm a pet."

Leon turned and went to assist Cid with the computers. Cloud stepped outside.

"Hey Yuffie, mind if I get some air?"

She nodded and ran along side of Leon. I went outside, but I didn't see Cloud any where.

'_Hn…oh well.'_

I explored around adn went thru the crystal fissure then to the cliff. I sat on the edge and looked at a castle that was in ruin. The breeze was fresh and clean, so soft did it caress my skin.

'_what now? What will happen to Axel…what will happen if I stay, when they come back to get me…should I ask them about Mickey and the guys he told me to seek out back there? ...I don't know what to do…'_

There was a sound behind me. It wasn't a portal, but sounded very similar to one. I stood up and turned around. There were black feathers falling all around me and there stood a guy. He had shimmering long silver hair, brilliant green eyes and a sword that was more ridiculously longer than Cloud's. The detail that intrigued me was his black feathered wings. I willed my pendulum to come out.

"who are you"

I said menacingly while revolving my weapon above my head.

"I have a message for Cloud…"

"I'm no one's messenger!"

My weapon gained speed and was whirling in a blur.

"…you are either very brave or very stupid to speak to me like that."

His voice was calm and icy.

"Well, I'm certainly not a dim-witted fool!"

He chuckled in a sinister way.

"I think other wise."

In a flash of speed so fast that I was blind to it he slashed me across my chest. From the bottom of my abdomen to the beginning of my throat I was gashed. I didn't even have time to see, or defend myself, I was kneeling on the floor, before I knew it. My weapon disappeared before I knew it. I looked up and he was gone, his voice rang in the wind, like a phantom in a dream.

"_That_ is my message to him…"

I limped my way to the crystal fissure, where I heard someone call out my name, I blacked out cursing my frailty. When I woke up my wounds were taken care of and I was back at the house and all alone. When I ran out I saw that everyone had their weapons ready to fight. The enemy was none other than a few members of the Org. their hoods where up so I couldn't tell who it was. There were five of them in total. I gasped and ran to a place in between Yuffie and Cloud.

"Oh, so you've come to join us, _Kurai_."

I could tell who that was from his apathetic voice.

'_Xemnas'_

"Why do you guys keep hounding me! I should be of no use to you!!"

"On the contrary, we have yet to finish our research."

"Damn you."

I summoned my pendulum, whom I've decided to name Dark, and readied myself alongside my friends. Chuckling came from the hooded bunch. There was one of the members that was pushed forward and de-hooded.

"Axel!"

I was happy to see that he was unharmed, then I realized that he was being held hostage, for another hooded figure restrained his hands behind his back.

"You monsters!"

I wanted to attack Xemnas so badly that I was trembling with rage. Cloud seized my shoulder telling me not to be so hasty. Axel was glaring at his fellow Org. member that held him there. It was technically four against seven so the odds looked pretty good in our favor.

"What is it that you want Xemnas?"

"You"

"But why…it is only obvious to infer that you can get your hearts back by touching them, so why do you need me for?"

Axel looked saddened at the ground.

"You see, things have changed...it seems that you have given Axel, here, a piece of your heart."

I shot my eyes at him.

"I-is that true?"

My memory brought back his genuine smile and I whispered his name.

"What do I have to do so that you don't harm him?"

"We will make arrangements in a later meeting…"

Each of them disappeared in a portal of their own, Axel being the last pulled in. After they left I was in dire need of pounding he shit outtah something. I kneeled on the ground and slammed my fist against it.

"Damn! It's all my fault!"

Yuffie helped me get to my feet.

"Its not your fa-"

Before she was able to finish, Cloud snatched me from her and brought me inside, everyone else followed. He sat me down on the computer chair and kneeled to be at eye level. Urgency emitted from him.

"Kurai, when I found you at the crystal fissure you had a huge gash...who did it to you"

"Uhh, well...oh! It was some creepy guy that had long silver hair and a black wing...he said that the injury was an intended message for you…"

"…"

He stood up and headed towards the door I quickly got up and followed him out. Outside where the rest couldn't hear.

"Hey Cloud…"

He stopped, acknowledging me, then lead me away from there and into the square. We were against a wall facing a fountain.

"Soo, who was that guy?"

"…he's my darkness…"

I jumped up and sat on the top of a wall's ledge and looked at him curiously as he leaned against the same wall a meter away.

"There's no need to be so deep, I was talking about a name"

"…Sephiroth"

"Soo, does your _darkness_ want to take you over?"

"..Yeah"

"Don't search for him."

"What?"

"Don't seek out the darkness, it will only cause pain…"

I softly placed a fist on my chest, where he had struck me with his sword and waited for Cloud to say something.

"….but I don't think I can face the light"

'_This is getting to be very deep now…but I can go along with it'_

"its glare might make you want to turn away, but it's warmth is embracing"

I hopped down, rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small warm smile. If my eyes didn't deceive me then I saw him smile back. I turned around to hop back on the wall, when he pinned me to the wall without warning and planted his lips on mine. I was too shocked to comprehend what was happening. He gently let me go, stared deep into my eyes and went off somewhere. I was completely breathless.

'_What the hell just happened?'_

I was in a mid trance when I walked back to the place. Yuffie came up to me a bit confused over my state.

"What's up with you?"

I touched my lips remembering the soft caress of his against mine, then snapped out of it.

"Oh...err, nothing, nothing at all…"

"Ya sure, cuz it looks like you just saw a ghost"

"Yeah I'm sure…"

Every time I'd see Cloud I would blush and I would see a small smirk on his face. One day as I trained near the cliff the infamous sound of an opening portal was heard, I instantly turned around. Zexion emerged and I was filled with such joy, then Demyx stepped out too, it was too late for me to restrain myself. I managed to glomp both of them in one try.

"I can't believe you came!!"

They waited for me to get off of them. Demyx hugged me, but Zexion had the most serious face on which concerned me.

"…what now?"

"As you know by now, Axel was found to show emotion, and by further analysis they found that you have somehow given him a piece of your heart."

"And?"

"They want to have the meeting...now"

"I see.."

I knew the right thing to do was to get Leon, or Merlin to accompany me, but I felt as if I needed to do this on my own, I also had a gut feeling that I wouldn't be able to see them in a long time.

"Let's go."

Demy created another portal and they led me through.

Yuffie's POV

I was just on my way to look for Kurai at the cliff because it was already supper time and Cid made his infamous spaghetti and I wasn't about to suffer alone. I was going around the bend and I heard her squeal. I thought she was in trouble and rushed to take a peak! She was on top of two of those Org. members! I was going to barge in and help her, but then she got up and hugged one of them!

'_What the hell!?'_

I couldn't hear a lot of what they were saying, but I managed to make out that they wanted a meeting. She followed them! The portal was closing and I ran to get to it before it was too late, but I didn't make it and ran all the way back to the Borough.

"Leon!!"

He was talking to Cloud about something, but I didn't care. I was mid gasping, out of breath and probably had the look that indicated that I just saw a ghost.

"She left with them!"

"Calm down, Yuffie…now, who left with who?"


	8. Trapped In TWTNW Ch8Serpentined

Normal POV

Normal POV

We wound up in a thrown room looking type place thing. All members were accounted for, Axel was standing in the middle, as if awaiting trial, no expression what so ever. Zexion and Demyx left my side and took their seats. I looked up at the highest of the thrones, where Xemnas sat. I approached to stand on Axel's side and lowered my vision to my feet as Xemnas began to speak.

"If you agree to let us do some minor experiments on you, we will forgive Axel, and allow you to join in the organization."

"And if I choose other wise?"

"You will be captured, your heart will be forcefully taken, and you will be obliterated."

My head was buzzing with what I should do and predicting the outcome to them, and none of them ended in success.

"As long as the experiments don't kill me...or cause too much pain."

"It's decided then, welcome to the Organization."

I mentally said an apology to Yuffie and the others in Hallow Bastion. A curious little thing rang throughout my mind.

'_The road to darkness…'_

It was like the fading echo of a distant bell in a dream lost in time. It was really eerie and sent shivers down and up my spine. I was trying to figure out the profundity of what I just heard as Xemnas was addressing me on who I was going to be partnered until I knew the ropes. I wasn't paying attention and a zoned out for a minute

"Did you listen to anything I just said?"

I was broken off from my thoughts .

"Errr…yeah I was listening."

"Very well, it's final. You will be staying with Zexion until we get you your own quarters...he will make sure that you are acquainted to the rest. This meeting is adjured."

"Huh?"

Zexion was infront of me and Axel. Axel still had what I figured to be an apathetic mask. Xemnas and Saix left on their own portals as the rest of the members came down from their seats. Zexion formally introduced me to the rest of the members whom I was yet acquainted with. Once that was over with he led me away to where Demyx and Axel were waiting patiently for us to finish. I went up to Axel…some thing didn't seem right.

"Axle..is it true that you can feel?"

He looked down on me emotionless.

"I did..but only for a while…"

"What do you mean?"

"They extracted whatever you gave me"

I looked down.

'_That's not fair at all...he felt something…'_

My memory brought back the image of him enveloping me in his arms and that tiny egotistic kiss.

'…_he felt love….'_

I looked back up at him, into his eyes for a short while.

"…you can still feel….I can see it in your eyes"

He slightly shook his head.

"You're wrong"

I crossed my arms and whispered for him to be the only one to hear.

"I know that you can feel a bit of emotion, it lingers…"

As I stood back he looked at me curiously. I then told Zexion that I wanted to get out of that drab room. He opened a portal and I followed, close behind was Demyx, and Axel being the last to enter. I walked to the comfy little couch and just slumped on it sitting in a weird way. I sat with my legs hanging from the couch's arm and laid my head on the cushion. Demyx sat on the opposite sat.

"Soo I guess I'm one of you guys now…."

Demyx poked my forehead.

"Yeah you are!"

I thought back of Yuffie and the others.

'_Would they notice my absence? Would they even care??' _

"Hey guys…do you think you can take me to Hollow Bastion"

Zexion looked at me a bit suspiciously, since I was under his care

"Why would you want to go back there?"

"Well...I made friends there, and I kinda have to give them a heads up on this..."

Axel opened a portal without Zexion's approval.

"I'll take her"

Demyx raised his hand enthusiastically.

"I wanna go too!"

Zexion folded his arms across his chest.

"I'd better go too…"

I hopped on Demy's back and he went through the portal. We ended up at the crystal fissure.

"Hey, you guys don't mind sticking around here, right."

"After bearing witness to what you did to XI, it wouldn't be wise to leave you unsupervised."

"Aww, Zexy, your such a buzz kill!…fine can you guys 'baby-sit' from the shadows? They are kinda convinced that you are the bad guys…"

Zexion looked at Axel, then at Demy and they silently agreed. I walked merrily back to the Borough and entered Merlin's where everyone was at. Yuffie was in a sate of panic and the rest of the gang were trying to calm her down.

"What's up with her?"

Yuffie turned around and glomped me before I knew it.

"Kurai-chan!!"

"Yuffie-kins!"

She was ripped off of me by Cid. I whispered a thank you to him then turned to the others and Yuffie.

"So Yuffie, what was that all about?"

Leon stepped in.

"She claimed that you went with the org members through a portal..is this true?"

"Well…yeah-"

"Without my consultation?!"

"I'm sorry, I knew I should have sought you out, but I needed to take care to it myself! I don't need to be treated like a defenseless baby!"

He turned around and gave me the cold shoulder, I felt the sting of it. Cloud placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at Yuffie.

"Yuffie, you don't mind if I take her away from you for a moment do you?"

"Huh?...oh, not at all!"

She gave me a sly catistic look and mouthed off.

"Go get him tiger!"

I gave her an absolutely confused look as he guided me out. when we were outside he cornered me.

"Yuffie said you hugged them, who were they?"

His questioning got me off guard and I was a bit concerned that I was put on the spot

"They are my…my friends.."

"Did they force you to go with them, did any of them hurt you?"

I was alarmed that he was concerned about me and moreso, he was closing in on me

"Err, uhhm…no, nothing like that-"

My back was against the corner, I looked back with my eyes for some stupid reason, then in a fraction of a second his hands held on to either side of my head, his pelvis was against mine and our lips met. I probably looked as if someone had punched me in the gut, then relaxing in a split second they began to close against my will. He poured all his passion into that one kiss. It was longer and fiercer than the one before. I almost submitted to him, but then I suddenly remembered that _they_ were watching! I pushed him away, a bit too vigorously than I had intended. And looked round, when my vision landed on Cloud again he had his head down in angst and hurt. I softened, and tried to touch his arm.

"Cloud, I'm sorry-"

He turned away and took a few steps away.

"What ever...I understand"

There was a long uncomfortable pause.

"I really believed you were my light…"

I felt pale, and aside from myself, had to convince him, and my self that I wasn't his so called _light_.

"Cloud, I'm not your light and I don't believe that I can ever be your light. There is no glowing radiance about me, not like the one that emanates around you,"

He turned around hesitantly and locked on to my gaze.

"But you do!-"

"No. If I am your light, then I am the kind that is blinding, the kind that plummets its seeker into eternal darkness. Truth be told, I am serpentined by darkness…and it's too late to snake me out."

I knew that I hurt his feelings and it killed me to make him suffer. Deep down, I really did like him, but I didn't want to fall for him because of the situation I was in. I walked away, once I was sure that he didn't follow I called out to the guys. Only two were present.

"What happened to Axle?"

I already knew the answer to that.

"He…left when…"

"The kiss"

Demyx finished for him.

"I swear I didn't see that coming!"

Zexy sighed and I mirrored it stressfully.

"It's better to give him some time to calm down"

"see..I knew he had some feelings left"

I was trying to see it more positively...but with one friend lost and the danger of another one made it hard. They both saw right thought that masquerade, but made no effort to coax it any longer. I quickly told them that I would just say bye one last time before I left with them for good. Before I ran into Merlin's, I asked the guys to wait for me outside for a bit. Surprisingly Zexion went along with it. I ran in and hugged Yuffie unexpectedly. It was so sudden, that she was out of her wits and it made me laugh a little

"A great ninja would have seen that coming from a mile away!"

"ahh! get off me, it was no fair!!"

I did as I was told.

"Sure it wasn't!" xD

I messed up her hair

"I'm sorry, but I gottah get going-"

"Going? Going where??"

"….to…find where I belong"

She gave me a curious look.

"But you belong here…with us. You are a great fighter, better than any of us! whisper: Leon knows it, but he's too proud to admit it Soo, why would you want to go?"

I looked behind her shoulder to Leon, he was ignoring me, then I thought back to how unhappy I made Cloud.

"I have the feeling that I'm not welcomed by a few"

I gave her an unnerved smile.

"Oh, please, don't go! Leon's just being a sour puss! He'll get over it!"

"Sorry, but its just more than that,"

She looked down sadly defeated.

"But on a lighter note, I'll come back when ever I can, k?"

She weakly smiled a bit.

"Ok, then, but you have to promise, pinky promise!"

I smiled.

"Ok, it's promise!"

We hooked our pinkies together in a binding promise.

"Oh, next time you see cloud tell him that the light he seeks is out there, he just has to find it…..well, see ya!"

She hugged me and then I was on my way out of sight. The guys came out and opened a portal to escort me back to TWTNW. I yawned when we were back in Zexion's room. I just laid down facing up on Zexy's bed. Zexy looked down on me.

"What make you think you're taking my bed?"

To relive myself of the mental strain I had going on that day I decided that I needed some humor. I gave him a sly look.

"What, you don't want to sleep with me?" ;3

"I-err.."

He blushed and turned away with his arms crossed. I laughed a little and so did Demyx.

"I'm just kidding, I'll take the couch. It's really comfy-!"

My stomach growled at me for neglecting it.

"But first…I need sustenance!"

We headed towards the kitchen . Inside we bumped into Marluxia. I solemnly went up to him, Zexion and Demy followed closely behind ready if anything were to happen.

"Marluxia…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

He looked down at me apathetically.

"I thought, now that we are comrades we should patch things up instead of living with a hostel atmosphere…so..sorry?"

He was silent, and it was going to tear of a nerve if he didn't say anything. Ater a minute of torturing silence I gave up and walked towards the guys. Then he finnaly said something.

"…I forgive you…"

I turned around so shocked that I just had to hear it again.

"Huh?"

"I said, I forgive you"

He crossed his arms and smiled at me. These nobodies are good actors, but luckily, I am too. I ran up to him again and rubbed that back of my neck.

"Yeah, I felt bad for destroying your flowers. I actually love flowers, I burned them on impulse I guess. To make up for what I did, how about I help out if your getting some new plants?"

He was thinking it over, probably scheming.

"come, on, it's the least I can do to make up for what I did!"

"…fine."

He caressed my cheek with his hand and whispered.

"I'll be waiting or you tomorrow…darling…"

My blush made him smirk. After he left I smirked to myself as I heard Zexy and Demy come up behind me. Zexion then warned me.

"Don't buy his act-"

"I didn't, not for a minute!"

Demy looked confused, I bet he thought that we were really being sincere with each other.

"You mean, he has something up his sleeve?"

"Demy, Demy, Demy…you actually bought it?"

"Bought what?"

I looked over at Zexion, than we both laughed.

"Demy, you're so innocent!"

I hugged him. I went to the fridge and got some grapes.

"I think I'll freeze these for later…..I wonder where Axel could be…."

"I don't know…"

"We should go find him…"

"I'll go check in his room, you guys look somewhere else…"

I walked off and made my way down the halls. After an hour I realized that I didn't have a clue where I was at.

"Damn, they should have given me directions, or at least a map!!"

A door opened near the end of the hall. It was Saix.


End file.
